Armadylean quartermaster/dialogue
Unaligned *'Armadylean quartermaster:' Good day! Undecided? Fight for Armadyl for a bright and peaceful feature. Go talk to the recruiter to sign up. Armadylean Before claiming the disruptor rod: *'Armadylean quartermaster:' Greetings, great defender of freedom. It is good to see a new face. *'Armadylean quartermaster: '''Before we get to business, may I offer you my latest invention: a disruptor rod? *'Armadylean quartermaster: You can use this item to disrupt those interfering with Armadyl's work. :Would you like to claim the Disruptor rod? ::Yes/No. ''After claiming the disruptor rod:'' *'Armadylean quartermaster: '''Greetings, great defender of freedom! What can I do for you? **'Player: I want to claim my rewards. **'Player: '''I want to talk about disruptor rods. ***'Player: I would like to claim a new rod. ****'Armadylean quartermaster: '''My supplies are limited, and I can only give you one rod every hour. ****'Armadylean quartermaster: 'You will have to come back later, I'm afraid. ***'Player: ' What are disruptor rods? ****'Armadylean quartermaster: 'The disruptor rod is a tool that allows you to disrupt enemies for a short while. ****'Armadylean quartermaster: 'It will stop them from building or destroying structures, from attacking our convoys or healing theirs. ***'Player: 'How do I use a disruptor rod? ****'Armadylean quartermaster: Simply use the rod on someone who is building, attacking our caravans or healing their own. ****'Armadylean quartermaster: '''This will disrupt their actions for a short while. Each rod can be used 10 times before it is discharged. ***'Player: Talk about something else. **'Player: '''What rewards are available? ***'Armadylean quartermaster: 'Armadyl wants to share this world, and the same goes for its spoils. Those of you who've proven yourselves will be rewarded. ***'Armadylean quartermaster: 'The greatest reward is a set of armour blessed by the feathered gent himself. ***'Armadylean quartermaster: 'The armour's a hybrid, with good defence against any attack style. It's got a chance of letting you rapidly recover from performing actions. ***'Armadylean quartermaster: 'The more of the set you wear, the greater the chance of that recovery kicking in. ***'Armadylean quartermaster: 'Armadyl can also bestow special titles, but that's only for his most trusted followers. ***'Armadylean quartermaster: 'He can grant additional experience in a skill of your choosing. ***'Armadylean quartermaster: 'And, finally, he can teach you abilities that'll assist you on the field. **'Player: 'How do I claim rewards? ***'Armadylean quartermaster: Have a quick chat with me and I'll sort the rewards for you. ***'Armadylean quartermaster: '''Unfortunately, I can't just give them to you willy-nilly. If you prove your worth or the battle escalates, then I might be able to offer you more. **'Player: I'd best be going. ***'''Armadylean quartermaster: Keep up the good work! After the Bird and the Beast If you followed Armadyl during the world event * Armadylean quartermaster: 'Now it's all quietened down, I'm heading off soon. If you're still owed rewards, I can handle that. ** '''Player: '''I want to claim my rewards. ** '''Player: '''I'd best be going. *** '''Armadylean quartermaster: '''Armadyl smiles on us all. ''If you followed Bandos during the world event *'''Armadylean quartermaster: See what your warmongering and attempts at murder came to? Nothing, that's what. Nothing.